Neko Natsu
by Three crazy writers
Summary: ¿Qué pasará con Fairy Tail con un Neko Natsu entre sus filas? ¿Y qué pasará con las chicas? ¿Y con Gray y Jellal? /-/ Natsu & Gray & Jellal /-/ Leve Natsu & Lucy /-/ Yaoi. Lemon. Trío.
1. Chapter 1

_Rin-sama:_** De acuerdo, ¿alguien me puede explicar de que va este fic sin sentido?**

_Roxy-san: _**¿No leíste el sumary? Este fic cuenta las cosas que pasarán en Fairy Tail teniendo a un Neko Natsu. **

_Rin-sama:_** Fue idea de Mizzi, ¿verdad?**

_Mizzi-chama:_** ¡Aye! ***Rin rodó los ojos*

_Roxy-san:_** Disculpen el OoC.**

* * *

_-Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.-_

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, no conseguía ver absolutamente nada. Me froté un ojo, en un intento de conseguir ver algo; y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Lucy, pero ella no estaba. Me levanté del sofá, pero nada más poner los pies en el suelo y pararme frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo observé algo. En la cabeza tenía un par de orejas de gato negras, además de la cola de gato también negra.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!—exclamé sorprendido

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, necesitaba saber si eran reales. Lo eran.

—Despertaste.—escuché la voz de Lucy, volteé a verla; llevaba una bolsa pequeña en la mano

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunté con una ceja alzada

—Un mago de un gremio oscuro, al cual me obligaste a ir solo tú, yo y Happy, te lanzó un conjuro que hizo que te desmallaras; y al segundo te convertiste en lo que Happy llama _Neko Natsu_.—me respondió con una risa

—Neko Natsu...—susurré asombrado

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como Lucy me llevaba corriendo en dirección al gremio, intenté detenerla diciéndole que no quería que nadie me viera así; pero me di cuenta de que no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni para frenarla. Al final llegamos al gremio.

—¡Legamos!—exclamó Lucy abriendo la puerta, yo me dediqué a esconderme tras ella

—¿Y Natsu?—preguntó Mirajane, tragué saliva

**Normal POV**

Lucy volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, con una ceja alzada, y soltó una risa al ver al peli-rosa agazapado tras su espalda. Tomó al chico por la bufanda y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo frente a ella, ante la asombrada mirada del gremio.

—Aquí.—dijo la rubia, con una gran sonrisa

Happy soltó una risa mientras volaba hasta el chico—Yo lo llamo _Neko Natsu_.—dijo antes de comenzar a jugar con las orejas del neko chico, el cual comenzó a agitar sus manos intentado deshacerse del gato que le molestaba

—¿Qué le pasó a Natsu-nii?—preguntó Romeo, formulando la pregunta que todo el gremio quería decir

Lucy comenzó a explicar como había cambiado el chico, y justo al terminar de hablar el gremio escuchó un ronroneo tierno; voltearon y observaron a Mirajane rascando al neko chico en el cuello, haciendo que este ronroneara con una sonrisa.

—Realmente no parece Natsu.—comentó divertido Gajeel

El gremio volvió a sus quehaceres habituales, exceptuando a un grupo de magos que se reunían al rededor del chico que seguía disfrutando de las caricias de la Strauss. La peli-blanca frenó sus caricias, para situarse en el circulo formado en torno al chico.

—¿Nyu?—se escuchó salir de los labios del neko chico, Erza se puso de cuclillas delante del chico

—Supongo que te es difícil esto de ser un Neko chico por un tiempo indefinido, ¿no?—habló la chica mientras frotaba una mano sobre la cabeza del peli-rosa

Natsu ronroneó—Creo que podré acostumbrarme, nya.—un leve "kya" se escapó de las bocas de muchas chicas, que se habían enamorado del aspecto del chico

Pero tras todo ese barullo de sonrojadas chicas que se peleaban por acariciar al nuevo Neko, un joven peli-azul y otro peli-negro miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Rin-sama:_** Esperamos que esta breve introducción les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mizzi-chama: _**¡Nos alegra mucho saber que les gusta el fic!**

_Rin-sama:_** Esperamos que este breve capitulo también les guste.**

_Roxy-san: _**Y por si quieren saber por qué es breve, ¡tiene lemon! Leve, pero lo tiene. ¡Alerta de trío! xD**

* * *

_-Fairy Tail no me pertenece.-_

* * *

Natsu pasó una mano por uno de sus ojos con pereza, y soltando un bostezo se sentó en la cama. Esperen, ¿cama? Natsu observó confuso la mullida cama en la que estaba sentado, él recordaba haberse dormido en el gremio. ¿Que hacía en una cama? Levantó las orejas al captar un sonido, agudizó el oído y escuchó el sonido del agua hirviendo. Natsu se levantó y con cuidado siguió el sonido hasta la cocina, allí observó a Gray y a Jellal preparando el desayuno. El peli-negro observó un segundo la puerta, y así vio al neko chico en la puerta.

—Despertaste.—dijo el mago de hielo

Jellal imitó la acción del peli-negro y le dedicó una sonrisa al menor de los tres.

—Bueno días Natsu.—habló el peli-azul

El peli-rosa se acercó a los chicos y con una ceja alzada los observó alternativamente.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Pensé que me durmiera en el gremio.—declaró el neko chico

—Te dormiste allí y te trajimos aquí.—respondió Jellal mientras Gray asentía con la cabeza

Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo, un enorme trozo de carne recién hecha fue puesta delante de él; Natsu miró asombrado a Jellal, el cual con una sonrisa le indicó que comiera. El Dragon Slayer comenzó a comer la comida con mucha alegría y velocidad; los otros chicos soltaron una gran carcajada antes de comer junto al neko chico.

Al terminar la comida, al neko chico le surgió una idea en la mente; aunque era tan vergonzosa que le daba pena decirlo, incluso sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

—¿Te olvidaste de que aprendí telepatía?—preguntó de repente Jellal al oído del menor

Los colores se le subieron al chico. Jellal se acercó a Gray para susurrarle la idea que tenía el, aún sonrojado, Natsu; una sonrisa perversa asomó por la cara de Gray, seguida de una igual en Jellal. Natsu tragó saliva.

—Ya que pensaste en eso...—comenzó a hablar Jellal, acercándose al sonrojado neko chico

—...no vamos a dejarte con las ganas.—terminó la frase Gray, antes de depositar un beso en los labios del menor

Jellal comenzó a quitar la bufanda del cuello del chico, entonces rozó con sus labios esa sensible cicatriz. Natsu gimió en el beso. Gray movió una mano por el cabello del chico, acariciando las orejas extras; mientras que las manos de Jellal se encargaban de quitar la ropa del los dos chicos que seguían en el beso. Cuando Gray y Natsu se separaron observaron como los tres ya estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba, Jellal se había encargado de no molestarles.

Jellal se colocó tras Natsu, sentando a este en su regazo mientras que Gray, situado delante de Natsu, repartía besos y lamidas por todo el pecho y abdomen del neko chico; mientras el Ice Maker besaba el pecho del peli-rosa, Jellal se dedicaba a besar y morder todo el cuello del Natsu mientras sus manos apretaban los sensibles pezones del chico. Mientras los magos seguía haciendo su trabajo, Natsu comenzaba a sentir un fuerte calor recorriéndole entero; y aunque intentara reprimir esos vergonzosos sonidos, sus labios no podían ni querían cerrarse. El peli-rosa pasó un brazo tapando sus ojos, mientras sentía como sus pantalones comenzaban a _ser demasiado ajustados_; aunque al instante esa opresión fue liberada, bajó la mirada y pudo observar al mago de hielo sonriendo sobre su erecto miembro; y justo en ese momento Gray se lo metió todo en la boca.

—A-ahh...—gimió echando la cabeza a un lado

Aprovechando eso, Jellal pudo tener mejor acceso al extremadamente sensible cuello del menor, el cual no podía hacer nada más que _dejarse hacer_. Jellal le hizo un gesto a Gray, el cual vio y levantó el dedo pulgar dando su consentimiento; el peli-azul mordió la cicatriz del chico haciendo que este soltara un leve grito entre placer y dolor por la mordida, Jellal metió tres dedos en la boca de Natsu, el peli-rosa lo miró.

—Chupalos.—indicó el mago

Cumpliendo con su tarea de _ser sumiso_, Natsu comenzó a lamer los tres dígitos que se movían por su cavidad; y lo hacía de una forma asombrosamente lasciva, a ojos de Jellal. Cuando sus dedos estaban lo suficiente húmedos, Jellal introdujo uno en el chico; Natsu se intentó mover por la incomodidad, pero el trabajo que estaba realizando Gray con su parte baja no lo dejaron moverse sin sentir los dientes del Ice Maker. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Jellal ya había metido el segundo dedo y posteriormente el tercero.

—Chi-chicos...—gimió el neko chico, sintiendo perfectamente el doble trabajo

Gray liberó el miembro del chico al sentir como su fin estaba cerca, Natsu gruñó en protesta; pero esa protesta pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió como Jellal se introducía en él, lo que le hizo gritar de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Jellal comenzó el vaivén de caderas mientras besaba y mordía un lateral de su cuello, mientras que Gray comenzó a masturbar al chico mientras besaba y mordía el lado del cuello libre. Gracias a esa doble atención, Natsu se vino rápidamente junto con un grito; poco despues Jellal se corrió dentro del chico con un ronco gemido. Natsu quedó exhausto, respirando pesadamente sentado sobre Jellal mientras Gray se deleitaba con la imagen de las dos personas que más amaba en ese momento. Jellal asintió levemente, dando a entender a Gray que ya le tocaba a él; Gray tomó a Natsu por la cintura y lo tumbó en el sofá que estaba ahí, a un lado. Jellal se puso la ropa y se dispuso a recoger la mesa del comedor mientras que observaba a sus dos amores besarse mientras Gray comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en el chico, el cual aún intentaba recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo.

Gray siempre fue mucho más delicado con Natsu que Jellal; al peli-negro le gustaba oír gemidos, suspiros y jadeos suaves salir de los labios de Natsu, mientras que a Jellal le encantaba hacer gritar de placer a Natsu. Aunque, claro, siempre era Natsu; ni Jellal ni Gray habían recibido nada _entre ellos_, eso hay que resaltarlo. Las pocas veces que Gray o Jellal recibían cooperación por parte de Natsu, acababan sin poder sentarse bien por días. Así eran; el rudo, el delicado, y el suke. Jellal sabía que amaba a esos dos por sobre todas las cosas, y sentía como los sentimientos que juraban procesar los otros hacia él eran verdaderos.

El asombrosamente erótico grito de Natsu le descolocó por unos segundos, y aunque sintió ganas de volver a ese sofá, sabía de sobre que Natsu no podría aguantar otra vez y menos si era el pasivo. Así que se digno a deleitarse al ver a los magos de Fairy Tail recuperando su respiración en el sofá.

Sí, realmente _amaba_ esas escenas.

* * *

_Mizzi-chama:_** Fue más largo de lo planeado, ¿no?**

_Rin-sama: _**Y mucho más explicito. ¬3¬**

_Roxy-san:_** Esperamos que les haya gustado. Y ahora, ¡que alguien me traiga sangre! ¡La estoy perdiendo! ¡Y ellos también! xD c:**


End file.
